User blog:CarsonNCM/Big Brother Red Lion 3 Review
Big Brother Red Lion 3 Some seasons of Big Brother are intense, some are dire, some are relaxed, some are confusing and some are powerful. Big Brother Red Lion 3 combines all of those together to create the absolutely immaculate masterpiece of a final season for the series, and a sendoff that will never be forgotten. If you asked me back in 2017, when the idea of Big Brother Red Lion was conceived, how I thought it would turn out by the end of its run, I would not have told you anything nearly as amazing as what we got. It's been almost 2 years since BBRL was conceptualized, and I'm writing this review about half a month after season 3 concluded on May 24th. Why did it take so long? Because there were a lot of thoughts, a lot of things to say and I needed time to get out of the BB fever before I could revisit all this again. This season went on for 89 days, the longest of the 3 (4), and well, going into it I was scared. I had picked a golden cast (more on that in a bit), but we were about to be in for a long one. And the longer the season, the more there is to critique in the end. However, once we were about 3 weeks into this season, I realized that all I had to do was anticipate. Because what I found myself hosting was going to be nothing short of legendary. This one had a cast of 18 - not as much as Season 1, but not as small as Season 2. I decided to pick all people who mostly knew each other this time, and people who were close with me. I figured that would make for a good close off season, and boy was I right. This cast delivered in every single possible way a reality TV cast could. There was not a single person of which I wasn't left impressed when he or she exited the game. Kat, Kalaya and Travis were three of the greatest players this show has ever had, possibly even the ''top 3. And everyone else left their own respective unique impression on me in some way. Even the pre-jury was absolutely amazing, all of them playing hard for the short time they were in. No player this season left me feeling empty or anything bad like that - I was bummed at almost every eviction. The veterans who returned all delivered flawlessly, all but one beating their previous placements. This cast slayed. It slayed for feminine representation, it slayed for gameplay, it slayed for personality, it slayed for dedication. It was amazing. Another fear I had going into this thing was twists, because they were aplenty in this season. But the thing is, none of them ever changed things for the worse unlike in seasons past, both RL and televised. The Blood Veto was a little much, but it propelled the already-tense house into even more of a dire panic. Before: What was this power? During: WHO HAS IT? After: The entire house splits down the middle, leading to the most fiery endgame in the history of BBRL. The Devil's Den created enough speculation to stay relevant, but the effects of the twists never flipped too many things and kept the game on the track it should be on. I'd also like to give an honorable mention to the Triple Eviction, being a highlight of the season - never have I seen a two-sided war get so intense in all of the seasons of BB I've seen. This was where the remnants of Rigged.com and the Toasters claimed their victory over the Forsaken Four - only to lose a core member the week after. That is what set this season apart from the rest - I could never predict a thing. Split votes, ever-changing alliances, shady dealings, last minute moves and flips, the unpredictability and all-out two-sided feud is what makes BBRL, at its core, a perfect season. Even better when you take into account that this was the end, this was the last hurrah of the series, this is what it will be remembered for most. And it couldn't have been any better. For that reason, I am giving the third and final season of Big Brother Red Lion my third perfect 10.0 score ever - only otherwise achieved by ''Big Brother 10 ''and ''Big Brother Canada 5. From the quick-changing pre-jury all the way to the absolutely iconic final two, there is nothing to dislike about BBRL3. I feel as though the most recent seasons of BB were desperately clinging on to the age-old season type of "one group mostly dominates all with a few errors down the line." My Beautiful Dark Twisted BBRL3 is a fresh start, turning the page for a hopefully new era of Big Brother. It's seasons like these that you would use as a benchmark, as an epoch - for the timeline and history of BB itself. And it just so happens that, on top of it all: this season was incredibly enjoyable to witness as well. Farewell, Big Brother Red Lion. 2017-2019 Category:Blog posts